


[Podfic of] Turn It Up by brooklinegirl

by mistresscurvy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: bandombigbang, F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[2:36:55] Author's Summary: </p><p>Asshole!Frank meets his match when he gets into a relationship with Asshole!Jamia. Frank's not one hundred percent sure why the relationship thing isn't freaking him out as much as it should - all he knows is that lately, the only girl he wants to put his dick in is Jamia.</p><p>What's it going to take for these two to make it work? Apparently, a lot of dirty, dirty sex, and Jamia pushing every boundary Frank has. Oh, and a little help from his friends, of course.</p><p>  A story that proves that even assholes can fall in love - and how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Turn It Up by brooklinegirl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Turn It Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/311802) by [brooklinegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklinegirl/pseuds/brooklinegirl). 



[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/CiYrx3ShXy05LKxqCU7s7XHMQhLar7BYt9JVpeESleY?feat=embedwebsite)

Amazing cover art by akamine_chan!

 **Length** 2:36:55 

**Download** [mp3 here!](http://www.mediafire.com/?67f92umss5qsoll) (144MB)

Or [m4b here!](http://www.sendspace.com/file/d3qkad) (120MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to shiningartifact and littlemousling for your encouragement and advice, and to mrsronweasley for your incredibly helpful feedback and support. ♥
> 
> The first piece of advice shiningartifact gave me when I originally mentioned to her that I was thinking about doing a podfic was to choose a story I really love, because I would be spending a lot of time with it. I took that advice to heart, and I can honestly say that I never, EVER got sick of this story, or of these characters. It's funny and warm and SO FREAKING HOT, and I kept discovering new things every time I read through it, or recorded, or edited this work. 
> 
> In addition to my general love for this fic, I also chose it because I love the cadence of the writing, and Frank's point of view and internal monologue. I felt that I could bring something to both, and hopefully capture something of the attitude and feel of this particular Frank, and his relationships with Jamia and his friends. 
> 
> Also, I like reading hot sex. Like I said, choosing this fic was a no-brainer.
> 
> Anyway! I hope that you guys enjoy listening to it as much as I enjoyed creating this, and thank you to brooklinegirl for writing this fabulous story in the first place, and then being gracious enough to allow me to record it. I hope you like it. ♥


End file.
